


Imagine (2) " Being catched by Sonny while you masturbate yourself "

by dailysonnycarisiimagines



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Fingering, NSFW, Sex, Watching, been catching, masturbate yourself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 21:51:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14198430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dailysonnycarisiimagines/pseuds/dailysonnycarisiimagines
Summary: (gifs are not mine, I find them on tumblr or somewhere else)( for this one I inspire myself from an other imagine )





	Imagine (2) " Being catched by Sonny while you masturbate yourself "

                                           ________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Imagine sharing your appartment with Sonny since he left his own because of some damages, you nicely proposed him to share yours, and as excited was this idea at the beginning, you felt idiot after that because of your attraction to him. One night, he's out, and you felt alone in your living room, you decided laying on the couch, starting watching tv and fall asleep immediately after...

_**[3:00 am] Crap !** _

You woke up, watching all around you, the place plunged into the dark. Shit he's not home yet, some bad ideas/images came in your head, like, him with a woman... fuck somewhere... your chest hurt you while thinking of that. After few minutes, you starting feel warm all over your body, is that because you think of him ? Damn, it's this the power he have on you ? No way, it's late, you're going in your bedroom, but couldn't sleep. Quickly, your hands caress your neck, boobs, your thighs... and finish in your (already) wet pussy, you role your eyes, _Sonny what are you doing to me ?_ Meanwhile, sonny was back, he thought you were sleeping and walked on tiptoe, not to wake you up but... Was that moaning?? As if to confirm his suspicions, a loud moan erupted from the room at the end of the hallway. YOUR bedroom. Quiet moans followed the gasps and desperate whispers of incoherent words stringing through the crack in the slightly ajar door. He knew that voice, he knew it was yours. No, no, no he could only think the worst, like all those sounds, that's because you were with someone, who would be there. He started to feel rage, boiling inside him, he quietly made his way into the dark bedroom, fully intent on killing whoever dared touch you, and then he heard it. His name.

\- SONNY !!!

Lay in the bed, covers tossed off and legs spread, a hand snaking between your thighs, another squeezing and rolling your breast between your fingers. You couldn't stop calling out for Sonny, as if he were the one touching you so. Your eyes remained shut, unaware of the spectator as your skilled hands continued to tease your clit.

\- OH YES ! Sonny... please... please eat me...

\- Only if you ask, Darling

Jeez, your eyes flew open at the sound of a voice that was not your own, your hands moving to cover you before you realized who was standing the foot of your bed. You saw Sonny licked his lips as you became relaxed again. You let your eyes drag along his familiar figure, his suit tight in all the right places, arousal firing up between your thighs once more.

\- Don't stop for me, keep going.

\- I...

\- You screamed my name, darling

\- I thought I was alone... I didn't hear you...

\- What's that mean ?

\- What ?

\- Why were you masturbate yourself, while thinking of me ?

\- Wasn't it obvious ?

You blush He didn't respond, staying focused on your eyes, while almost ignoring you were naked under the sheets. He was suddenly approaching you, and removing what was hiding from him. - You have no idea since when I wanted this... _(he kiss you, languorously)_ and... _(his eyes went down to your sex, wet, calling him)_ this... his fingers graze your pussy, while your chest lifts and your breath was suddenly out of control. God, you're so wet and sweet. All of that for me ?

\- Sonny... yes... for you... keep going please, touch me !

Moans and gasps continued to fall from your lips as he worked his way down your shoulders, across you chest and down your stomach. When you looked down to find his hands spreading your thighs farther apart, you caught his eye for a second before his lips pulled into a smirk, a mischievous look in his eye. Without warning, his tongue delve into your clit, lips still smirking against your skin. You could do little else but grip the sheets, head too lost in a blurry of pleasure and the realization that this is real, so completely real. - Put your fingers in me He lifted his head after your supplication, licking his lips, while he tells you how much he likes your taste, then nicely penetrated you with two fingers. You were so tight around them. Your pelvis was moving at their own pace, slow at first, then faster. You feel the orgasm approached and let it know by begging.

\- I can feel you... come for me Darling, your orgasm is mine.

\- Oh Sonny... Yes... YES !!!!!

                                                                                                                                      


End file.
